02026
}} is the 2,028th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 14 November, 1995. Plot Part 1 Jan tells Ned that she thinks they should invite the Dingles round one night. Ned agrees as long as it is when they have got the house straight - in a couple of years or so. Nick is sleeping off his hangover. Dave tells Kathy that it is now only a matter of time before Nick tells someone about his affair with Kim. Kathy is annoyed that Dave never seems to blame himself for everything that has happened. Butch calls at Holdgate Farm and asks if he can borrow a plunger for their blocked toilet. It seems that poor Sam has had his hand stuck down it all morning. He mentions that Nellie said the Glovers might as well give them a spare key in case they ever get locked out. He has no chance by the look on Ned's face. Biff and Seth admit that they will miss Nick at work. Terry asks Vic if he fancies a lads night out some time. He seems a bit lonely. Nellie has to give Butch another one of her stockings to fix the fan belt on the van. Kathy has a go at Nick. She wishes that she had never confided in him about the affair. He tells her that he isn't going to say anything so she doesn't have to worry - he seems to have other plans. Jack and Ned talk about the Glovers farm. Jack thinks that Frank gave them it because he still has a soft spot for Kathy. Zak tells Nellie that he wants to make her a special garden with roses. She is touched. Nellie offers a room to Nick through Seth, although he would have to share with Butch. Nick is drinking heavily again. He comes face to face with Frank in the Woolpack. Frank thinks that he shouldn't be spending money on drink now that he is unemployed. He tells Nick that he feels let down by him. Nick laughs as he tell Frank that he is the least of his worries. Sam tells Eric that Nellie was disappointed that he did not come to her party. Nick cries as he talks to Alice on the phone. He tells her that everything is going to be alright. He then phones Kim on her mobile and demands money "it's about time somebody made you pay" he tells her. If he doesn't get the money he is going to tell Frank everything. Part 2 Kim arranges to meet Nick. Nellie is going to demand home improvements from Frank Tate - central heating, fitted carpets etc. They are shocked when the electric man turns up to install a meter. Biff warns Dave that he has to stay away from Kim if he is to prove to Kathy that he seriously wants to marry her. Kim walks in on them and she seems rather subdued. Kathy is seriously worried about Nick. He won't tell her where he is going. Alan tells Kim that he knows about her affair. She plays it cool and acts as if she does not know what he is talking about. He appeals to her to be fair to Nick. She just walks off telling him that if he tells Frank it will be his word against hers. Zak is appalled by the installation of the electric meter - it looks impossible to fiddle. Kim meets Nick. She is on her horse. He demands money so that he can support Alice. She threatens that she will go to the authorities and have Alice taken away from him. This enrages Nick who lunges at Kim and the horse. He falls to the floor and Kim takes the opportunity to stamp the horses's hooves on his head before riding off and leaving him unconscious. Nellie tells the whole family that they are going to have to start working. Kim looks panicky as she tells Biff and Dave that some horses have got loose in the top paddock. Alan tells Kathy that he tried to talk to Kim about Nick. It is dark by the time Biff and Dave have rounded up the horses. Dave then finds Nick unconscious in the field. Biff goes off to call an ambulance. Kim covers her tracks by accusing Nick of releasing her horses and tells Dave that she thinks Nick got what he deserved. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes